Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an output control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer driver has a print preview function of analyzing print data and print setting information, creating display data (a print image) representing a print result, and displaying the created print image on a display screen before a print command is transmitted to a printer. Examples of such a print preview function include a function of allowing a user to edit a document and change print setting information while checking a print target and a function of allowing a user to delete an unnecessary page of a document (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305417).
When a print preview function of allowing a user to delete a page is employed, the user may delete a necessary page by mistake. When the user realizes that the necessary page has been deleted and tries to restore the deleted page, an initialization function of restoring a document to an initial state or an Undo function of undoing the last action is often used. In this case, however, other settings are also restored or the undoing of an action cannot be performed owing to the repetition of the change in setting.